Death of the Endless
Personal Characteristics Name: Death Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Older than universes (born when the presence create de universe, and Lucifer and Michael born). Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Death Height: Inapplicable (As a concept that acts throughout reality, it is present in all dimensions, and distance). Weight: Inapplicable Allies: *The Endless *Elaine Belloc *God Enemies: *Silk Man *Lúcifer Morningstar Summary Death was the third of The Endless to appear in the comic book world, showing up as the older sister to Dream, she quickly became a fan favorite because of her personality and attitude and how it differs so much from what one might expect Death to be like. Death, like her brothers Destiny and Dream seems to be far older than their younger siblings - at least in maturity - for when all things first came about they were alive. Originally, all those billions of years ago Death was very dark as one might expect her to be and mortals and gods alike trembled in her presence, for there was no light sparkling in her eyes, only the death they all knew would one day come for them. This changed when she was given the privilege/duty to every one hundred years live one day as a mortal so that she could know what life is like and why so few wish to lose it. However, when Death does interact with anyone, both her siblings and those whose lives she must take, they always find her to be cheerful. Although she is known for the occasional outburst of anger (usually because of Dream's behaviour), it is a very rare occurrence and even though she is sometimes annoyed by those she finds herself interacting with, she is not known to be rude. Mentality Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient Morality: Neutral Objectives: Kill everything in universe and lock the door of the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: א''' '''Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience (The Endless know everything but ignore it to make it bearable), Immortality (Types 2, 5, 7, and 11), Reality Warping, Abstract Existence (Type 1. The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Regeneration (Rank B), Space-Time Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The mere presence of the Endless deforms the Universe), Soul Manipulation ( Ferried two billion souls to the sunless lands in the 30th century when the Earth exploded.), Life Manipulation (Can give life), Death Manipulation (Can grant death with a touch. Just by touching her ankh Plath was killed upon making contact), Necromancy (made Plath a zombie), Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (Can grant death to abstract beings like Destiny and Dream. Can also kill ideas). [[Non-Corporeal], Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Magic, Energy Projection (Her ankh can shoot energy blasts), Higher-Dimensional Existence, likely Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 10, likely 11), Size Manipulation (Her height is variable), Shapeshifting (Can take on various forms), Black Hole Creation (Can create black holes), Dream Manipulation (Can enter and manipulate dreams), Dimensional Travel. Immortality Nullification (Can great death to immortals), Perception Manipulation (Only those she wants to, or are dying, can see her), Duplication (Can make duplicates of herself to experience mortal life), Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically), BFR (Can teleport others against their will), Time Travel (Can bring others with her), Cloth Manipulation (Can alter clothes to suit her needs), Precognition (Physically manifested Lex Luthor's possible futures in of him, Sees all possible futures), Animal Manipulation (Summoned a bird), Existence Erasure (Can completely vaporize opponents), Resurrection (Can grant others a return to life), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can talk to the reader) Dimensionality: N.A Attack Potency: At least Abstract (She's the most powerful of the Endless, destruction and Delirium states that death is the only not bounded by the current universe, and one capable of continuing in another universe,she's inevitable, No one who was created by the presence will escape her, everyone will go to the after lives,including Lúcifer. In the end, it will take even all the conceptual entities of Creation, including Destiny itself) Durability: Scale to her attack Speed: Omnipresent (It is present anywhere that the concept it embodies exists) Lifting Strength: N.A Stamina: N.A Range: At least Omnipresent (It is present anywhere that the concept it embodies exists) Weaknesses: No remarkable Death_2011_by_danielgovar_d447pgg.jpg Death_and_delirium_by_danielgovar_d4j975q.jpg Death_by_brianlaborada_d5rz4xn.jpg Death_by_claudia_sg_d7z9kct.jpg Death_of_the_endless_by_citizenwolfie_du52qo.jpg Death_of_the_endless_by_micahel_gaydos_by_ashcanallstars_d4u4ga4.jpg Endless_death_by_danielgovar_d2bpr8tt.jpg Art_nouveau_death_of_the_endless_commisson_by_mybeautifulmonsters_dbja1jd.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:High Category:Imm Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:ComicBook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier א Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Logic Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Genderless Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Cloth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Animal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users